


[友弘] Friends with benefits

by yyccc



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyccc/pseuds/yyccc
Summary: *台趴設定*炮友轉正
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

［1］

把高調的重型機車在地下停車場停妥後，鄭友榮脫掉皮外套，露出其下領口低到誇張，可以看見胸肌線條的毛衣，悠哉地走上樓。

經歷地獄般的六連班後，終於等到了週日的休假，然而對於悶壞的他而言，現在可不是休息的時候。走進夜店，他在震耳欲聾的音樂聲和昏暗的燈光下，神智清醒、眼神銳利地搜索著——

他今天非常需要找個天菜好好打一炮，好好舒壓。

舞池邊靠著吧台喝酒的壯碩猛男目測比他高一個頭，散發隱隱的騷氣，鄭友榮心裡想就是這一個了——沒錯，儘管他是一號，但性癖有些特殊，他最喜歡找那些比他高、比他壯的男人們當對手，把這些大個子壓在身下狠狠征服時，總會讓他心裡產生一種無以名狀的爽快感。

「嘿，這杯請你喝。」他晃悠到吧台邊，使出男公關業界縱橫多年的口才，開始釣人。  
眼看就要得手，猛男已經曖昧地用手肘輕碰他光裸的胸肌，鄭友榮放在口袋的手機卻不合時宜地震動起來。震動很快就停，應該只是條訊息，他置之不理，但接著手機又猛烈地震動了第二次、第三次、第四次。  
「......不好意思，看個手機。」  
他露出假笑，不耐煩地拿出手機，螢幕上署名「H」的聊天畫面出現了四條新訊息。

『今晚約嗎』

然後對方又連續傳了三個一模一樣的熊大害羞貼圖。

他深吸一口氣，掙扎地看看眼前的猛男，再看看手機。  
「......不好意思，臨時有事，改天吧。」

走出只待了不到一小時的夜店，再度騎上哈雷機車，這回鄭友榮橫越了市區，來到與一身裝扮格格不入的文教區。機車停在文青氣息濃厚的書店前面，晚上十一點，差不多是打烊的時間了，他等的人和女同事一起有說有笑的從店裡走出來。

戴著黑框眼鏡、紮著黑色低馬尾的女員工看到坐在機車上穿著皮衣的鄭友榮，嫌惡地皺起眉頭，金弘中轉頭對女同事笑瞇瞇說再見之後，在女同事驚愕的目光下小跑步到他跟前。  
「等很久了？」  
「剛到。」

眼前的人一點都沒有他的天菜樣子。  
他想著把一頭藍髮重新染黑後，金弘中看起來更小了，今天的金弘中穿著簡單的白色上衣，配上軟綿綿的淺色大衣，帶著乖巧的書卷氣，而那甚至比他還更矮一些的嬌小骨架則是為其增添了一股未成熟又中性的可愛感，除了耳朵上那一排喪心病狂的密集耳洞以外，他覺得金弘中與很久以前，他記憶裡那個青澀的好學生並沒有什麼不同。

「今天冬至耶，我想吃湯圓。」金弘中指著書店附近的知名老牌冰店。  
「.....不然外帶？」鄭友榮想到自己皮衣下那過於低胸的毛衣，突然有些不好意思，腦子轉得很快的金弘中立刻意會過來怎麼回事，無禮地拉開他的皮衣領口往裡面看之後大笑起來。  
「喔，看來我今天不小心打擾了你的好事？抱歉喔，你可以跟我說沒空啊。」  
「也不用啦......反正跟你要做的事也一樣。」他曖昧的笑一笑。

金弘中熟門熟路地戴上安全帽、坐上他的後座，深夜的市區沒什麼車，在等紅燈發懵的時候，褲襠處突如其來的熱感讓鄭友榮嚇了一跳，眼睛往下看，從後座往前伸的小手正在亂來。  
「幹，你幹嘛啦，這裡市區耶」  
「那你自己小心啊。」做壞事的人看來毫無反省的意思。「你穿這麼緊的褲子，如果硬了看起來應該會很明顯齁，好好笑。」  
他撥開那隻不安分的手，心裡暗暗開罵，金弘中卻像是聽得到他心裡的潛台詞，靠在他耳邊小聲說「你現在是不是氣到等會想幹死我？」  
他下腹一熱，罵了一聲「幹」，綠燈一亮就催動油門，以會吃上罰單的速度飆車回家。

［2］

說起來，鄭友榮會跟金弘中成為炮友，完全是場意外。  
在男公關店上班的他，儘管平常在店裡都在伺候太太小姐們，但身為男同性戀，還是有其需要排解的生理需求。在一個下班後懶洋洋的午後時光，他躺在家裡沙發上，百般聊賴地看著約炮神器，螢幕上的一張張臉被他無情地左滑淘汰。

唉，想找那種欠調教的猛男，結果出來的都是一些白白淨淨的小綿羊，今天怎麼這麼不順？一邊哀嘆，手指一邊機械式地向左滑，突然螢幕上的一隻小綿羊吸引了他的視線，他趕緊把差點左滑的手指拉回來。

這張臉太熟悉了，長得也太像他國中時候，在樂隊吹小號、同時也是班聯會長的學長。

看在長得像熟人的份上，鄭友榮姑且對照片往右滑，不久之後系統通知音響起，竟然成功配了對。訊息通知下一秒就出現，署名為H的小綿羊對他傳送了招手和貓臉的圖案。

『請問你是不是xx國中畢業的  
你好像我認識的一個樂隊學長』  
也不管是否唐突，只想滿足好奇心的他劈頭就問。  
對方已讀後沉默一陣，正當鄭友榮想著大概沒望之時，回傳的訊息就來了：  
『讓我猜猜  
根據你的名字和照片  
還有那股不好搞的氣息  
我猜你是......吹口風琴的友榮學弟吧？』  
哇，這真是太神奇了，跟多年未見的國中樂隊學長在約炮神器上不明不白的相認出櫃，鄭友榮看著手機笑出來。

一來一往聊了幾句，他想著今晚沒班，乾脆出來吃個飯敘舊，對方也欣然答應，於是他們特意約在位於以前國中附近的居酒屋見面。

盛夏的夜晚仍舊炎熱，與他見面的金弘中穿了短袖帽T和及膝短褲，他忍不住嘲笑「怎麼看起來還像國中生一樣」，惹來一頓白眼。他們開心聊了以前機車的老師和樂隊其他人的事情，也不免俗地交換了一下近況，金弘中果然如同國中的優等生形象，一路就讀了第一志願的高中及大學，這讓他啟齒自己高中畢業後進了男公關業的事實時，罕見地羞恥起來，但金弘中對於他的特殊職業，毫無特別反應，只是笑著說「感覺很有趣，而且感覺賺好多喔，人生勝利組」，這讓他隱隱有些感激。

幾杯黃湯下肚，話題也轉移到了感情生活。  
「我沒想到弘中哥也喜歡男生耶。」  
「你以前也看不出來啊，國中的時候誰看得出來。」  
金弘中跟前只擺了玻璃瓶裝的啤酒，卻開始露出了醉態。  
「其實我會開始用那個app......都是因為跟我男友分手了。」金弘中拿起玻璃瓶牛飲了一口，儘管裡頭裝的只是酒精濃度5%的啤酒。  
「有天提早下課回家，看到在我們的床上，那賤人跟另一個男的在滾床單，然後我就把他趕出去了。」  
「可是分手之後，每天晚上睡覺，都覺得床好大......」

鄭友榮看著金弘中手上的玻璃瓶跟眼眶裡的眼淚一起掉下來，連忙伸手去接。  
天哪，這哥是被一瓶酒精濃度5%的啤酒放倒了嗎？！  
「酒難喝死了......這麼難喝為什麼你們還要喝......」  
眼看金弘中即將開始失控發酒瘋，他趕緊付了錢把人帶出去，還一邊暗自惋惜桌上沒吃完的手羽先。  
「弘中哥，你家地址？」  
招了計程車把人放上車後鄭友榮問道，金弘中只含糊咕噥了幾句聽不懂的話，他沒辦法之下只好報了自家地址。

幸好嬌小的金弘中並不重，他還算輕鬆的把人扛進家門。正當他把金弘中平放在沙發上準備安頓的時候，金弘中猛然拉下他的頭，給了他一個帶著淡淡啤酒味的深吻。  
「喂，哥......」  
「體溫熱熱的，真舒服。」  
平時對可愛系男孩毫無興趣的鄭友榮，在那一刻，卻被眼前眼神迷濛傻笑著的金弘中給弄得怔愣，以致於金弘中下一秒伸手去摸他下體的時候，他也懶得擋了。

——算了，反正今天下午開app本來就是為了做這件事，那就算是跟金弘中做應該也沒差吧。

就這樣，那個晚上他們從沙發上做到了床上，從金弘中酒醉做到酒醒，而後就順理成章的發展成了至今已維持數個月的固炮關係。

［3］

才走進門，外套都還沒脫下來，金弘中馬上又伸出鹹豬手去撈他的下體。  
「嗯，好像有點硬了？你輸了。」  
什麼時候在比賽了？根本沒有在比賽，但是金弘中的挑釁讓鄭友榮莫名感到惱怒，把人扛著到床上，三兩下剝光，撂下一句「你今天完蛋了」。

金弘中趴在床上悶笑，他把沾了潤滑液的手指推進去，三兩下悶笑聲就成了呻吟；接著鄭友榮再放進了第二根、第三根手指，慢條斯理的進出一陣，那呻吟聲又變成了懇求。  
「唔、友榮、拜託.....放進來。」  
「放什麼進來？」  
「放你的屌.....快點！」

他雙手掐住金弘中白皙豐滿的臀肉，履行著方才回程路上「幹死你」的承諾，從背後不加控制力道的操幹著，金弘中的手緊緊掐著床單，上身趴在床上，屁股翹得老高，像隻伸展到極限的貓，隨著他撞擊的節奏發出放肆的呻吟。

他知道金弘中最喜歡背後式。  
不知道是否因為不用與他四目相對，也不必花費心力表情管理、顧慮對方，在背後式的時候，金弘中總是叫得特別大聲。

思考至此，鄭友榮突然對身下自顧自享受著的炮友有些不爽。他抽出性器，金弘中立刻發出不滿的嗚咽聲，接著他把金弘中的身體翻過來，強迫彼此正面相對。  
「你幹嘛啦....」  
金弘中含糊地抱怨著。  
「叫我的名字。」  
提出要求的同時，他的龜頭靠著金弘中的穴口輕輕摩擦。  
「幹嘛啦，才不要」  
「快叫」  
鄭友榮繼續說著，伸手擼動金弘中的性器，同時把陰莖堵進穴口三分之一深的地方磨蹭著，卻偏偏遲遲不進入更深處，惹得金弘中難耐的呻吟出聲。  
「你幹嘛啦，放...放進去啦......」  
「那你叫我的名字。」他用另一隻手擰了一下金弘中的乳頭。  
「好啦，叫就叫.....友榮、嗚、啊」  
在金弘中終於妥協的時候，鄭友榮猛然挺腰肏進小穴最深處，金弘中馬上措手不及地大聲呻吟；一邊動腰，他一邊彎身在金弘中的耳邊威脅「多叫幾聲」，被操到無力抵抗的金弘中也就聽話地勾著他的脖子，用微微嘶啞的嗓音「友榮、友榮」地叫著。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

［4］

下班以後，累得像條狗，好不容易回到家，打開家門卻看到有人把自家弄得一團亂之後爽睡，是怎麼樣的一種心情？

早上七點，疲憊地踏入家門的鄭友榮就是這麼措手不及地目睹了自宅豪華小客廳的慘況。

小茶几的桌面被開著的筆電、耳機、手機、各式文件和一堆電線給佔滿，茶几旁的地面散落著吃完和沒吃完的零食包裝及外賣餐盒，而摧毀客廳整潔的始作俑者趴在沙發上，抱著他的豹紋抱枕，那張鴨子嘴因熟睡的關係微微張開。

瞪著沙發上睡得正香的金弘中半晌，鄭友榮發自肺腑的感到後悔。

早知道，就不要給這傢伙自家大門電子鎖的權限了.....

起因是某個例行辦事的夜裡。  
睡眠品質不錯的鄭友榮難得因為尿意醒來，卻發現身邊少了一個人的體溫，裸身走到客廳，金弘中窩在地上，對著筆電聚精會神地工作著。  
「啊，對不起，吵到你了嗎？」  
「沒有，我起來尿尿......怎麼不睡覺？」  
「有個案子，靈感突然來了。」  
明明是名校在學生，不務正業的金弘中卻早早展現了音樂方面的興趣和長才，除了自己製作demo，也開始接一些配樂製作的小案子，儘管聽到少得可憐的酬勞，鄭友榮總是譏笑「還比不過我一小時的薪水」，但金弘中並不在意，仍然努力在學業與打工的夾縫中追求自己的音樂之夢。  
「不過我還挺喜歡在你這兒做事的，」闔上筆電，金弘中若有所思的說。「分手搬回宿舍以後，要顧慮室友作息，半夜做什麼都不對。」  
受到肯定的感覺讓鄭友榮心頭一熱，就這樣莽撞作出了承諾：「不然你以後想來就來啊，反正我晚上上班不在，你可以專心做事。」  
聽到這一番話，金弘中一邊嚷著「這算什麼？這是炮友福利嗎？」一邊笑得眼睛彎成了月牙，他看著笑開懷的金弘中，即使心中彆扭卻無法否認開心的感覺。

「髒死了，嘖。」  
超過忍受程度的髒亂讓鄭友榮邊咒罵邊忍不住動手收拾，順帶瞟了一眼八風不動熟睡的金弘中側臉，從微張的嘴巴裡流出的口水順著下巴流下，把抱枕布面染上了一圈深色水漬，他看著想笑，手卻不受控制地摸出他最新型號的iphone，對著那張睡臉拍了好幾張照。

——好可愛。這麼會這麼可愛呢？流口水的樣子也好可愛。

猛地回神，鄭友榮被自己的莫名產生的憐愛心情弄得驚嚇又惱怒，把一地垃圾收拾好後唰地站起身，洩憤似地對沙發上金弘中的屁股狠狠搧了好幾下。

「？！？！？」從熟睡狀態被屁股痛感喚醒的金弘中一臉茫然張開眼睛。  
「不要睡沙發。」  
「你管我......」  
「這我家耶我當然要管，起來啦，你口水都弄髒枕頭了。」  
「讓我再睡一下......」  
眼看金弘中又要閉上眼睛，鄭友榮迅速再對準那彈性極佳的肉臀打了好幾下。  
「欸！很痛！」金弘中咕噥著，「我就不想動啊。」  
他索性把人攔腰抱起丟到自己床上，找了個舒服的姿勢抱著。  
「打那麼多下，我屁股都要紅了....」被丟到床上的金弘中尚未結束抱怨，鄭友榮說著「我檢查一下」，做勢要脫下金弘中的褲子，換來一頓嗤笑。  
「剛下班的人最好有力氣，只有一張嘴。」  
「你又知道。」  
撐著快闔上的眼皮，他隨意伸手揉捏金弘中的陰莖，那東西很快半勃起來，金弘中睡眼惺忪地對他如法炮製，但他們都太累了，一同在懶洋洋的快感裡擁抱著睡去。

［5］

遲遲不習慣宿舍生活的金弘中還真把鄭友榮提供的所謂「炮友福利」用好用滿，一週會到他的住所三、四回，客廳的各個角落開始陸續出現像是佔地盤一樣的個人物品：筆電、大學必修課的課本、睡衣，和長得跟金弘中很像的小小兵枕頭與小毯子。隨著金弘中三天兩頭就往家裡跑，鄭友榮不知不覺也習慣了下班回家總是有人在的感覺，見面時間多了以後，他們不再碰面即上床，有時反而只像是室友一樣，共處一個空間，各做各的事。

幾近春假的下午時分，坐在客廳地板的金弘中正埋頭跟期中報告奮戰，鄭友榮正對著他的電競級電腦認真廝殺，湊齊隊友後正打算開啟下一局，後方就傳來含糊的叫喚聲。

「友榮，我餓了，做飯給我吃。」  
那口氣不是撒嬌、不是懇求，鄭友榮轉頭看了一眼坐沒坐相、上半身癱在沙發上的金弘中，似乎忘了誰才是房子的主人，反客為主的像大爺一樣對他發號施令。

「我說弘中哥，你可愛的地方真的是只有外表而已。」  
「咦，這是在稱讚我長得很可愛嗎？謝謝喔。」  
故意畫錯重點的金弘中兩手放在眼睛旁對他比V裝起可愛，他做勢嘔吐，「嘿咻」一聲站了起來。

儘管粗魯的命令語氣理當惹人不快，但是與那可愛外表截然不同的倨傲內面，倒形成了一股奇異的反差魅力，在廚房處理著手中的牛肉，鄭友榮尋思著。客廳裡嗷嗷待哺的金弘中像個大叔一樣，發出「好香啊」的感嘆聲，他扯開嗓子大喊「再等一下」，嘴角偷偷泛起一絲微笑。

舒肥處理的五分熟美味牛排顯然撫慰了暴君的心靈，酒足飯飽以後的金弘中說了聲「謝謝招待」，露出天使般的笑容。

解決食慾後，隨之而來的性慾也要好好處理。鄭友榮坐在沙發上，看著跪在自己股間的金弘中，方才享用牛排的那張嘴此刻正在賣力吞吐自己的性器，他惡作劇地將下身往前頂了些，噎到喉頭、不適地皺起眉頭的金弘中還是乖乖地任他放肆。  
「可以了。」拍拍金弘中的頭，他示意即將解放，金弘中雙眼濕潤地抬頭看著他，卻硬是不鬆口，再加快速度吸吮舔咬了幾下，接著伴著他射精的喘氣聲，把灌入嘴裡的精液全部吞得一滴不剩。

「服務得也太周到。」他調侃著，金弘中一邊喝水一邊回嘴。  
「心懷感恩吧，我可不是對誰都願意這樣。」  
「喔，看來我是vip囉，真是謝謝啊。」  
金弘中放下手上的杯子，方才的賣力口交讓那瓣薄唇的唇角還微微發紅，鄭友榮被莫名的衝動驅使，彎腰想要吻上金弘中的嘴，卻被金弘中避開了。  
「幹嘛啦，才吃完你的屌，很髒耶。」  
「我不在意啊。」  
「......我不喜歡跟別人交換口水。」說話的人閃避著他的視線。  
「喔，是嗎，所以你跟你前男友也不接吻？」他有點動氣，譏諷地追問。  
「......男朋友又不一樣。」

氣氛陷入凝滯，鄭友榮沉默的穿上褲子，走進廁所大力洗著臉，把冷水不停潑灑在臉上，卻洗不掉心裡那股不快感。

金弘中沒有說錯，他知道。  
即使是炮友，本也各自擁有自己的身體界限，這沒什麼，只是想到對方可以跟劈腿的爛人熱吻，對他卻連一下蜻蜓點水的碰觸都不允許，就是讓他......感覺很糟。

換好衣服，不想面對金弘中的他藉口晚上跟客人約了吃飯，早早出了門，瞎晃一陣後走進店裡，開始夜晚的賣笑生活，早晨拖著疲憊的身子和低沉的心情返家後，金弘中已經離開，筆電上壓著一張便條，上頭工整娟秀的字跡寫著寥寥數語：

『  
接下來的連假會很忙  
暫時沒辦法來找你了  
不能當面跟你說有點遺憾  
謝謝今天幫我弄飯

ps 希望下次見面的時候  
你已經氣消了  
』

看著便條紙右下角畫上的小小貓臉，鄭友榮長長呼了一口氣，無力也不想再去分辨自己心中那股五味雜陳的心情到底是什麼。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

［6］

覺得自己的手機在震動大概是世界上的三大錯覺之一吧，鄭友榮在十分鐘內數不清第幾次的拿起手機，然後再度發現期待中的訊息並沒有來到。

他的心情非常焦躁。

留下一張寫著「連假會有點忙」紙條後離開的金弘中，失聯的程度可不是「有點忙」而已，從長達一週的春假，一直到連假過後已經快一個禮拜的現在，都處於訊息未讀未回、電話不通的完全消失狀態。缺乏金弘中其他個人情報的鄭友榮到此時才發現兩人之間的連結紐帶是如此脆弱，連要去哪找人都不知道的他甚至硬著頭皮到金弘中打工的書店探詢消息，忍受著書店女員工鄙棄的目光，卻也只換到一個「這兩周他都沒排班」的無用答案。

「所以你覺得到底是怎樣？」  
心情持續擺盪在擔心、患得患失、不爽之間的他，決定對眼前的事態尋求客觀第三人的意見。  
「喔。」  
坐在他對面的姜呂尚顯然並沒有聽進去他的問題，發出了無意義的狀聲詞聊表敷衍。  
嘖，看來是找錯人了。  
姜呂尚的冷淡態度加劇了鄭友榮的煩躁，他伸出手，用力打了一下姜呂尚的手腕，姜呂尚手中的炸雞應聲掉落在前方的餐盤裡。  
「唉唷！」姜呂尚以十萬分的真摯，惋惜地撿起餐盤紙上的炸雞端詳著，發出「應該還可以吃吧」的嘀咕聲。

「我說，我都請你吃炸雞了，你可以有點誠意聽我說嗎？」  
「因為你同樣的問題已經問過很多次了。」  
只說實話的姜呂尚淡然回應，卻消除不了他一肚子的怒火。  
「你不覺得這這樣實在很缺德嗎？消失都快兩個禮拜了耶，兩個禮拜！基本炮友禮儀都不顧嗎？」  
把桌上最後一根薯條吃完，越講越生氣的鄭友榮聲音愈發高亢，聽到清晰的「炮友」兩字後，速食店隔壁桌的女高中生轉頭驚駭的看了他們一眼，姜呂尚氣定神閒地迎接那股視線，並回報以帥氣的微笑，被雕像美貌擊殺的女高中生們馬上暈陶陶地臉紅低頭，不敢再看向他們的方向。

「我說友榮啊，我們也認識這麼多年了，從高中開始一路走來，現在還在同間店上班......」再度拿起炸雞，咬了一口多汁的雞腿肉，姜呂尚露出幸福的表情繼續說。「不過，你呢，即使是被店裡客人放鳥偷跑，都沒這麼不爽過。」  
「是不是！那傢伙真的爛到踩我底線——」  
「不，不是這樣，你搞錯我意思了。」無奈看著對桌已經在冒煙的鄭友榮，姜呂尚緊急出聲阻止好友在公眾場所即將展開的暴走式開噴。

「友榮，我要說的是，你暈船了吧。」

只憑一句話，姜呂尚就成功使原本聒噪個不停的鄭友榮瞬間陷入沉默。

「這個玩笑很爛耶。他又不是我的菜，他可愛型的耶，你又不是不知道我喜歡的是那種個性很M的猛男。他就只是個時間好配合的炮友，啊，身體也挺合的啦，但那傢伙個性超差.....」為了反駁姜呂尚聽來荒謬的暈船論，鄭友榮滔滔不絕地說了一大串，卻越講越感到心慌，而姜呂尚只是手肘撐著桌子，饒富興味地欣賞起平日總是趾高氣昂、作威作福的好友難得的吃癟時刻。

「雖然說，我們最會釣魚的紅牌男公關，竟然犯了對固炮暈船這種低級錯誤，還被對方搞消失，男公關當這麼多年落到這種下場，該說是你的報應來了嗎......不過沒關係，友榮啊，你放心，我會好好傾聽你的感情煩惱的，畢竟我們是好朋友啊！哈、哈、哈、哈、哈。」  
姜呂尚嘲諷力道十足的機器人笑聲對此時心靈脆弱的他成功造成巨大傷害，他擺出臭臉閉口不語，一臉憂鬱地看著窗外。

位在轉運站旁的速食店並無撫慰人心的美景，只有進進出出的客運，和拖著行李背包來來去去的人們，一群似乎剛從外地旅行回來的學生群體提著大包小包，熙熙攘攘地走過。

鄭友榮瞪大了雙眼。

在嬉鬧的年輕男女中，金弘中跟一個清爽斯文的大個子有說有笑地並肩走著，嬌小的金弘中手上提著巨大的行李袋，看起來有些吃力，斯文男湊近金弘中耳邊不知說了什麼，接過了那個行李袋，換來金弘中一個感激的眼神。

一群人在轉運站門口站定，十分礙事地擋了行人們的路，熱情的互相道別後，人群終於三兩散去，但金弘中與斯文男並沒有分開，而是上了路邊計程車後一同離去。

什麼嘛。  
所謂的「連假有點忙」原來是這種事啊。

「原來是交新男友了......」  
他喃喃自語，被巨大的失落感衝擊得抬不起頭，覺得自己真是蠢得可笑，一頭熱的以為兩人的關係有多特別，但說到底他們也只不過是單單的炮友，長時間失聯也無權過問，有了新戀情也不用事先告知。

拿出手機，鄭友榮打開line，毫不考慮封鎖了金弘中的帳號後，雙手拍桌站起身。  
「我走了。」  
「咦，這麼突然？」  
「我要回去換鎖。」  
丟下錯愕的姜呂尚，他衝回家，把家裡的電子鎖權限重新設定，然後把客廳裡金弘中留下的東西一口氣掃進黑色的大垃圾袋裡。本來打算全都拿去丟掉，但心中那一絲猶疑讓他遲遲下不了手，只好把整袋東西塞在看不到的角落，眼不見為淨。

狼狽的心情簡直像是遭遇了悲慘的失戀，更讓人難堪的是他們甚至根本就沒開始過，自始至終，都只是萍水相逢、無足輕重的炮友罷了。

「幹嘛認真？」也不知道自己是在對誰說話，鄭友榮倒在客廳地毯上，盯著天花板，慶幸至少自己沒有讓眼淚流下來。

［7］  
儘管決定收拾心情，當回那個遊戲人間、把對手玩弄於股掌的鄭友榮，但低落的心情勉強不來，毫無獵豔心情的他連夜店也懶得去，反倒是異常勤奮的把班表排好排滿，渡過了工作滿檔、渾渾噩噩的一週。

「如果你請我吃炸雞，我倒是也可以陪你去釣個男人。」  
站在店裡準備開門營業的兩人說著不著邊際的垃圾話，對充滿姜呂尚獨特風格的關心法，鄭友榮「嘖」了一聲，懶得理會，姜呂尚還想再講什麼的時候門口傳來玻璃門被推開的風鈴叮噹聲，他們一同轉頭望向門邊。

看到來客後的鄭友榮凍結在當場。

那張清秀可愛、一派乖巧的優等生面容，與他們這般聲色場所實在格格不入，門口的領班走過去委婉地說「不好意思我們不接未成年客人」，但在看了金弘中悶不吭聲掏出的身分證後，只得尷尬陪笑著道歉。

「我不是很清楚這裡的消費方式......能指名特定的男公關嗎？」面對金弘中有禮的詢問，領班還來不及回答，就被繃著臉大步走來的鄭友榮給打斷。

「你來這裡幹嘛？回去啦。」  
「沒人規定男客不能來消費吧，我也有錢，為什麼不能來？」金弘中瞪向他，眼裡閃爍著挑釁的光芒。  
「我就指名鄭友榮。」  
「你要指名我還不爽接，回去啦——」  
「那我指名後面那個人。」金弘中舉起手，指向後面還在狀況外的姜呂尚。  
「啊，要指名我嗎，這真是太感謝了——」一臉開朗的姜呂尚即使接收了鄭友榮的殺人視線，仍然面不改色，開心的拍著手走向金弘中，沒辦法的鄭友榮只得伸手扣住金弘中的手腕，把人拖向接客的沙發區。

「現在你又願意接受指名了？」坐定在沙發上的金弘中譏諷地問，他不說話，把厚厚的酒單扔給金弘中。  
「一杯威士忌。」  
「威士忌個屁，你這個會被啤酒放倒的人喝什麼威士忌，給他可樂啦！」  
眼看金弘中正要點酒，鄭友榮又忍不住悻悻然出聲阻止，一旁的後輩不知所措，覆誦了「一、一杯可樂」後馬上落荒而逃，留下氣氛險惡的兩人對峙著。

「你幹嘛換鎖啊，我電腦還在你家耶。」金弘中深吸一口氣，決定打破僵局，輕聲開口問道。「而且你封鎖我了吧。」  
沒料到金弘中投出直球對決的鄭友榮冷哼一聲，沒有回話。  
「總要跟我說個理由吧。」金弘中的喃喃細語傳入耳中，被踩到地雷的他惡狠狠地回嘴。  
「喔，也不看看是誰先搞消失，現在好意思要理由？」  
「我是因為——」張口本欲辯解的金弘中在看到鄭友榮冷漠的表情後頹然住嘴，沉默地把玩桌上裝著可樂的玻璃杯。

凝滯的氣氛持續，感受到店內其他男公關投射過來的窺伺視線，金弘中不自在地動了動身體。  
「牛郎店是這麼無聊的地方嗎？都花了錢，不能跟我講講話嗎？」  
「不行。」  
「我有些話想跟你說。」  
「現在說啊。」  
「不想在這裡說。」  
「那就回去啊。」  
面對鄭友榮的鐵壁防禦，金弘中嘆了口氣。  
「男公關店應該也有帶出場這回事吧。我付錢包你整晚，跟我出去。」  
「你是中樂透嗎這樣亂花錢！」聽到荒謬發言的鄭友榮氣結地罵著，金弘中也不管他，咬著嘴唇，從包包裡拿出裝滿鈔票的牛皮信封，逕自找領班結帳。

不知道如果拒絕金弘中的話，這傢伙會在店裡做出什麼荒唐事，所以只好跟他出去——鄭友榮說服自己一切都是不得已，走到更衣室摸走姜呂尚的安全帽之後，讓金弘中上了自己的機車，距離上一次那雙小手扣著自己腰部的感覺也沒過多久，他卻覺得好像睽違了一世紀。

他又不爭氣的把人帶回了自己家。

「你的東西都在這裡。」從角落挖出黑色的垃圾袋拿到金弘中跟前，鄭友榮沒有正眼看人，自顧自地說著。  
「剛才店裡的錢會還給你，電腦自己拿走——」  
話沒說完，金弘中就撲上來吻他，溫軟的嘴唇直接堵死了未竟之語，只怪原先想把人推開的鄭友榮意志力太過薄弱，不知不覺，在持續的熱吻中，他的手環上了金弘中的腰，飽含慾望地用力撫摸著金弘中的背脊，感受到對方身體因此而起的戰慄。

近一個月的時間不見，他們互相需索的感覺卻像是隔了一輩子，鄭友榮像是未經人事的小毛頭一般，猴急地把手指推進金弘中那還未好好潤滑的後穴，對方吃痛縮起身子的同時卻眼神迷濛抓著他不停親吻。

「進來，快點。」  
金弘中坐在他身上，握著他的性器往自己的穴裡放，鄭友榮顧不得金弘中的感受，順從本能地不停往上頂，金弘中的呻吟染上濃濃的哭腔，彎下身死摟著他，他們又接吻，然後他的嘴唇游移到金弘中的脖子、鎖骨，粗暴地在其上留下一個個只屬於他的印記。被操射的時候金弘中喃喃地不斷呼喊他的名字，那張沾滿汗水和淚水的臉讓他打從心裡憐愛得不知如何是好，只好又狠狠咬上金弘中的肩頭，粗喘著氣解放在金弘中體內。

［8］  
他認輸了。  
躺在客廳地板，鄭友榮不甘願地接受了自己嚴重暈船的事實。就算金弘中已經有了其他男人，又是個會搞消失的混蛋，但他無論如何都不想放手。  
「所以哥以後到底想怎樣？」  
他問著身旁快要睡著的金弘中，換來一個困惑的眼神。  
「我說，哥都有對象了，還要跟我這樣嗎？」  
金弘中愣了愣。  
「你在說什麼？」  
「你少來，我都看到了，在轉運站那邊.....你不是跟一個高個子一起嗎，出去玩回來之後一起走什麼的。」  
「......你該不會是因為這樣才換鎖又封鎖我？」  
「啊不然呢？先被搞消失又看到你有對象，我也是有自尊的好嗎.....」  
鄭友榮咕噥著，金弘中聞言掙扎著起身，端坐著嚴肅地把他的臉扳向自己的方向。

「鄭友榮，你誤會大了。」

原來連假開始失聯的金弘中並非存心不回訊息，而是接到了學生劇組的拍攝收音工作，跟隨劇組到了沒有任何訊號的深山裡待了兩個禮拜。  
「本來說好只有連假期間，但進度延誤了，就只好多待一個禮拜，你看到的應該是我們好不容易結束拍攝回來的時候。」  
「至於那個男的，那是我學弟啦，電影的導演兼男主角。回來之後他又把我抓去討論後續配樂的事情，結果我要到你家拿電腦的時候發現竟然進不來.....事情就是這樣。」  
一口氣澄清完事實，金弘中疲倦地倒回地板，猶在消化整個故事的鄭友榮茫然地眨了眨眼。  
「.....所以不是男朋友？」  
「嗯，只是一起工作。」  
「可是那男的對你有意思吧。」  
「我不否認？」  
「......而且那種斯文高個子是你的菜吧。」  
「這我也不否認？」  
「幹。」

聽到鄭友榮的咒罵，金弘中開懷地笑出聲，然後思索了一會。  
「不過他不會煮飯，扣分，我已經不能沒有你弄的舒肥肉了。」  
「看來你缺的只是個私人廚師。」  
「還有跟你做很舒服。」  
「看來你缺的只是個可以上床的私人廚師。」  
他幼稚地頂著嘴，金弘中又爬到他身上抱著他索吻，他們彷彿永遠都親不夠一樣，雙唇好不容易分開時，兩人的嘴唇都因過度的吸吮啃咬微微發腫。  
「我記得有人說不喜歡跟別人交換口水？」  
他斜眼看著金弘中。  
「我也記得我有說過那不包含男朋友？」  
金弘中斜眼回看他。

鄭友榮不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
「蛤？！」  
「我說完了。」  
「你再說一次。」  
「不要。」  
「快說。」他伸手去掐金弘中的乳頭，金弘中不甘示弱彈了一下他的下半身，最後他們在打鬧中抱著笑成一片。

「那你願意嗎？」  
笑聲漸歇後，一片靜默裡，金弘中用小到快聽不見的聲音，帶著不安探詢著。

「廢話，你這個笨蛋。」

懷中的人在聽到回答後長長呼了一口氣放鬆下來，不久後鄭友榮就聽到了均勻的鼻息聲。

「不會吧，竟然給我睡著......」  
哭笑不得的他伸手捏了捏金弘中富有彈性的雙頰，抬頭望著天花板發起呆。

——要把封鎖給解了才行，然後大門的權限也要重新設定。

盤算著開始交往後的優先待辦事項，對著前炮友說了聲「以後請多指教」，早已失去意識的金弘中以睡夢中的無意義咕噥回應了他，鄭友榮的嘴角不自覺地勾起了戀愛中男子的傻氣微笑。

Fin


End file.
